Petite ficlette
by mira nara
Summary: Inuyasha et Kouga se dispute ENCORE une fois pour Kagome. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense, elle? Qui préferre-t-elle entre les deux jeunes beau mignon démons? Comme le dit le titre... PETITE ficlette


**Auteur :** Mira Nara

**Titre :** Petite ficlette

**Couple :** InuXkouga

Le démon-loup jeta un énième regards féroce au démon-chien.

-Ne Touche PAS à MA Kagome !cria le loup

-Ta Kagome ? Toi, ne touche plus à MA Kagome !

-C'est MA fiancé, baka !

-Même pas vrai Baaka. Je l'aime MOI Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaka !répliqua le jeune demi-démon

-Moi plus que toi, baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaka !!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha se jeta sur Kouga et un combat s'ensuivit Inu frappa le loup dans le ventre et le loup de même pour le chien.

-Elle est à moi ! Cria Kouga

-Non à moi !réplique le chien

Des coups sur la tête, des hématomes sur le bras, ils sont vraiment des gamins c'est deux-là. Une fille s'approcha en serrant les poings. Kagome n'appartenais à personne !!!

-COUCHEZ ! cria-t-elle

Et le chien, maltraité, s'enfonça dans le sol chaleureux tandis que loup ria, moqueur.

-Tu vois, elle me préfère de loin ! Rigola-t-il

-Quoi ?! Répètes ça pour voir !!

Inuyasha se releva comme un éclair pour frapper Kouga à nouveau. Mais cette fois encore Kagome s'interposa entre les deux hommes qui criaient tellement fort que toute la forêt Et les villages environnants les auraient entendus !

-Inuyasha et Kouga! Si vous n'arrêter pas de suite, je rentre chez moi pour ne plus revenir !

Et le silence fut… Les deux démons s'arrêtèrent dans leur élan, retenant leurs poings de justesse. Kouga prit la parole.

- Alors dis-nous ! Qui aimes-tu le plus ?

Kagome soupira et s'approcha d'Inuyasha pour lui déposé un bisou sur la joue.

-Inuyasha tu es un deuxième frère pour moi !

-Ha ! Je te l'avais bien dit ! dit Kouga, fier.

Kagome se retourna pour faire face au loup qui ouvrait grand les bras pour accueillir Kagome.

-Kouga tu es mon meilleur ami !

-Ha ! Je te l'avais bien dit ! Rit Inuyasha

Les bras de Kouga tombèrent en un coup et les deux hommes se défièrent du regard.

-Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je rentre !

La lycéenne disparut dans le puits et le silence réapparu. Vraiment des gamins ces deux-là !!

Cependant les gamins s'étaient calmés et s'assirent calmement sur l'herbe fraîche de l'après-midi. Apparemment le fait qu'aucun n'avait des deux avaient gagné, les avaient au contraire calmés au lieu de les énerver d'avantage.

-Finalement, personne ne l'a eu…soupira Kouga

-Feh… on fait quoi ? demanda toujours aussi calmement Inuyasha

-Eh bien, je suis assez triste à propos de Kagome, pas toi ?

Inuyasha secoua sa tête. Non. Il ne sentait même pas une once de tristesse l'envahir. Au contraire, il était assez heureux que personne n'a pus enlevé le cœur de la jeune fille.

-Alors, tu ne l'aimais pas ? S'étonna Kouga

Inuyasha secoua encore une fois de la tête en arrachant les brindilles s'offrant à ses mains.

-Alors pourquoi… ?

Le loup commençait à ressentir sa colère monté.

-Pour que tu ne l'aies pas toi ! réplique doucement le chien.

-Egoïste !!

Le démon-loup s'approcha du chien pour le frapper mais Inuyasha était plus rapidement et immobilisa l'autre à un arbre. Un petit sourire s'égara sur son visage.

-hmmm…Oui, très même ! Je voulais à tout prix empêcher la personne que j'aime avec une autre !!

Kouga fronça les sourcils, perplexe

-Mais tu viens de dire que tu n'aimais pas Kagome !!

Tout ça n'avait pas de sens. !! Il l'aimait ou pas finalement ???

Inuyasha sourit encore, en rapprochant son visage de celui du loup. Lorsqu'il effleura ses lèvres des siennes il murmura :

-Je ne parlais pas d'elle…

Le demi-démon attrapa les lèvres dans un doux baisé avant de disparaître dans les premières lueurs de la pleine lune.

Kouga se laissa glisser sur le sol en mettant deux doigts sur ses lèvres.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage. C'est vrai lui non plus voulait pas voir la personne qu'il aimait avec une autre….

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
